The present invention relates to a folding seat used for, for instance, a seat of a car.
A folding seat which can be folded by pivoting a seat back forward to get close to a seat cushion has been known. Folding a seat in this way is popular to make a baggage space wide, when a number of baggage have to be loaded into the car.
However, when a conventional folding seat is folded, the seat back is simply placed on the seat cushion. Therefore, even folded, a space for layers of the seat cushion and the seat back occupies a portion of the baggage space. A generally used folding seat for a vehicle is such that polyurethane foam as a cushioning member is supported by a frame and the whole is covered with a covering member. Even rather thin seat cushion and seat back still have a thickness of about 70 mm respectively. Accordingly, when they are folded into layers, the folded seat is about 140 mm thick.